Series of Mystery World
Adventures of RuneScape Season 1 Yzma's Rescue Arc 'Episode 1: Woman on Trouble' Yzma, Amenthysto's wife, is in trouble that she might not be staying in Gielinor/RuneScape after being told some bad news. Amenthysto begs of people to help him save Yzma. Yzma goes crazy, while Amen goes fighting in order to clear their minds, and think of something (They did not want to panic). Total time: 14 minutes 56 seconds 'Episode 2: The Chance of Returnality' Amen summons Lugiarous, a strong warrior (and mage), to help Yzma execute the professor-in-disguise, who is a smart thief who knows how to terminate someone out of RuneScape/Gielinor. A mugger is also working for the thief who specialises in stealing items in a very smart way. Lugiarous, at the same time, claims that he was drunk that his accuracy has decreased dramatically. After the job was done, Lugiarous was paid 8000 gp for a job well done. Total time: 10 minutes 1 second Dark Master's Arrival Arc 'Episode 3: Unknown Slayer' Amen had finally bought the Falador Castle at a very good demand. Lugiarous on the other hand was playing Saradomin, and claims that he was Saradomin's son (which was confirmed to be true). Lugiarous plays a prank on Amen to sweep the pig's den (which was, of course, extremely dirty, and disgusting). Meanwhile, in the Black Knight's Fortress, the Dark Master, claiming that he is the most powerful villain in all of RuneScape/Gielinor, sets up his plan his plan by summoning his knight to kidnap Amen, who had been 'spending his life' cleaning up his own castle. The Black Knight completed his mission and reported back to the Dark Master, who had enhanced himself in a full new appearance. Amen was sent to the Dark Master and was trapped in a portal that would activate in a matter of time. Lugiarous made it too late to tele-grab Amen and he was sent to a hidden area, ScapeRune. Yzma arrived, and was told to get Lugiarous' seal. Total time: 18 minutes 35 seconds 'Episode 4: The Dark Master's Melzar' Amen has been transported to ScapeRune and now Yzma and Lugiarous is going to save him. But menacing foes will stop them. The stumbling power of ScapeRune turned the heroes from saving-faces to petrified-faces. Lugiarous must break Amen out of prison. Lugiarous then saved Amen, and now they have to be back to RuneScape. Total time: 35 minutes 35 seconds 'Episode 5: Vacations are so evil!' The heroes decided to have a holiday with Emerson. Amen is serious on going to Karamja. But there is a curse on Karamja. So, what curse will that be? Will the vacation end? This is a filler episode. Total time: 50 minutes 36 seconds The Grim Reaper Arc 'Episode 6: An Unforgettable Tale of a Mighty Warrior' A returning villain has come to destroy someone and save someone. The Grim Reaper escapes, but he is caught, and have been sent to a 'court'. A competition was then commenced. After the competition, the Grim Reaper and Lugiarous decided to prank Amen. Amenthysto was transported to the past. He must retake his steps in order to go back to his present time. Amen was given an opportunity to get back to his present time. Amen found out that Lugiarous was the one who tricked him. This episode is the Halloween special. Total time: 77 minutes 30 seconds 'Episode 7: The Forgiveness of a Dark Old Wizard' Yzma has been possessed by a very powerful dark old wizard spirit. It is up to Lugiarous and Amen to stop it. The ghosts then gets Amen and Lug. This episode is the Christmas special. Total time: 18 minutes 35 seconds The Necromantress Arc 'Episode 8: The Necromantress Part I (The Movie Part I and II)' Yzma is under some sort of spell....and she must do a quest to get her memories, and other people's memories back. Yzma goes on with her quest to get the world of Gielinor's memories of her back.... Total time: 12 minutes 55 seconds Episode 9: The Necromantress Part II (The Movie Part III, IV and/or V) Coming soon.... Episode 10: The Necromantress Part III (The Movie Part V/VI/VII and/or VIII) Coming soon..... Season 2 The God's Devastation Arc Episode 11: The Power of the Gods Part I - Saradomin vs Guthix Coming soon...... Episode 12: The Power of the Gods Part II - Planetary Devastation Coming soon...... Return of the Gods See also: Return of the Gods (series) Trivia *The titles of Adventures of RuneScape Episode 6 & 7 are references to the RuneScape quests, Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf and Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. *The title of Adventures of RuneScape Episode 12 is a reference to Naruto Shippuden Episode 167 - Planetary Devastation. *In the Return of the Gods Episode 5, Twins Met to Talk, when the RuneScapian Amenthysto tells about the twins' past, while the evil twin was arriving in the Falador Castle, the colour was not the same as the other parts of the past. It is safely assured it is not a glitch, it is intended, to show how the screen of the game looks like.